Ves Cardonne
= Persona= = «Backstory»= Ves' history is unknown to almost anyone but herself. She has recently taken refuge within a bunker, and was recently promoted to a private in the local Tech Com in that district. «Appearance» '' The woman’s stature is proud and confident. Her legs carry her to the height of five feet and six inches. Her skin tone is of a light tan from all the time she's spent out in the field. Snow is somewhat thin, weighing roughly 130 pounds for her nimble, though normally strong physique. The girl's eyes are by no means special, having the a common blue hue to them as most others do. Her figure is quite fit as any survivor’s form would be after at least several years of battling against the odds. By no means does she have a complete soldier’s body would have, which would be due to the fact that while she's usually out running and jumping rather than actually working out. Her face has remnants of a fire incident, leaving a scorched mark on the right side of her face. She blames it on a close-encounter with another terminator that wielded a flamethrower. Luckily, there is usually a blonde band of hair that would partially cover said scar. Like previously stated, her hair is of a darkened blonde hue. It's length varies between periods of time, though recently, it hasn't been cut in a while, leading it to be past her shoulders. ''«Personality» Stern and noble are two attributes to Snow’s personality. Never has she let anyone down purposely, but she certainly has let down numerous with her mistakes. Her demeanor was also dubious and cautious wherever she went, and although she might seem placid, she tends to easily get distracted. The fault in her cautious personality is that she could be fooled and baited out easily. Her easy-to-be-distracted behavior is a result of her vigilant eyes, always worried that something might happen. The cause of such a guarded and protected life dates back to her earlier years. Her urge for leadership is easily recognizable. If she’s tempted, she personally devotes herself to keeping placid and calm in hopes of avoiding any physical confrontation with any threatening figures, mostly pertaining to drones. Fights against her own allies are something she absolutely despises. Even more when she witnesses others do it. Cardonne’s modesty is grand. She wouldn’t see herself as a failure, but she wouldn’t see herself as a hero either. «Skills & Abilities» Snow's skill on the field tends to lean towards her specialty in long-ranged rifles, though don't mistake her for a gal that can't compete with accuracy closer up. While her knowledge on snipers isn't professional, she knows a good amount to get around in that subject. Such description in her knowledge goes the same for her medical skills. In previous times, she has taken up medicine to help out a few of her acquaintances in other areas. It's evident that the girl has leadership qualities, as previously stated. Her superior knowledge throughout the decade have proven to be extremely useful, especially those about war tactics and strategies. Her knowledge on a drone's anatomy is somewhat common for all, which has been a disadvantage in the past. Her main focus would be on the drones under SkyNET's control, leaving her more clueless on those of her same type, excluding the basics like a head-shot is a fatal wound, et cetera. Her strategies are pulled out of the hat, though she would typically lean towards a more secretive and quite operation rather than charging in and hoping for the best. «Equipment» * Khaki Army jumpsuit. * Type IV Military Kevlar Vest. * Vietnam-Era Flak Jacket. * Suppressed Dragunov SVU. * 35 watt Plasma Rifle. * American Lightweight "Fritz/K-pot" Helmet. * 7.62mm Ammo Belt Bandolier. * Standard Lockpicking Set. * Army Surplus Radio Headset. * KABAR combat knife. * Various grenades & pipebombs. * Army Surplus Radio Headset. «Idiosyncrasies» * Ves has been known to avoid alcohol, unlike most of those around her. Her reasoning for doing such a thing is that she would prefer to stay on her toes if a raid occurs, or something of that nature. Whether it's true or not... * Her old Italian accent lingers on a few of her words, though it has been almost grown out completely with all of her years in America. * It's common knowledge that Snow is quite the photogenic gal. * Even with her preference to leading, she would commonly go on her own once in a while, preferring to either lead a group, or just lead herself if the former's not possibly. * She loves to sing. * Want to burn and pillage every single person who assigns her to Overwatch duty.